


Saying Goodbye

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: welcome-to-fangirl-hell:Please anybody write me a short drabble of Loki x Reader’s first kiss CAUSE I REALLY FUCKING NEED IT NOW CAUSE MY HEART IS BLEEDING AND I AM CRYING





	Saying Goodbye

You stand there realizing what he just said. “You’re going to die!” You can’t hold back the pain in your chest as Loki says his good bye. You haven’t even told him how you really feel. “Thanos is going to kill you!”

“I know that, (Y/n)!” The tall dark man grabs your arms. “And I need to do something before I go.” The next thing you know he crashes his lips to yours. Your eyes are wide with shock. As much as you hoped he would kiss you, it shouldn’t be as a good bye! Your first and last kiss with him in one. Soon you close your eyes, deepening the kiss. You know the moment you two stop he will leave, probably for good. After a few moments you two pull away for air. Tears are streaming down your face and Loki wipes them. “Love, I will return if I survive.” Before you could stop him, he runs to the ship without a glance back. You fall to the ground, pain in your chest from heart break for the man who will never return.


End file.
